


Recipe for Disaster

by Meova



Series: Bite-sized pieces of fic [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: Nico needs help with a recipe gone wrong. Who better to call than the author?
Series: Bite-sized pieces of fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185572
Kudos: 2
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge. I don't actually know if Romain has a brownie recipe in his cookbook, let's call it artistic license.

‘Your recipe is wrong.’

‘Nico, it’s midnight.’ Romain doesn’t exactly sound annoyed, merely resigned. Nico figures he’s fine.

‘I wanted brownies but they’re not baking right.’ Nico wedges the phone between his shoulder and ear, prodding at the smoking batter with a spoon.

There’s a sigh on the other side of the call.

‘I used your recipe. Figured I might as well call the author, because it failed.’

‘What even...’

Nico can wait this out. The pan’s smoking slightly less, at least.

There’s the sound of someone moving, pulling out a chair. Another sigh.

‘Okay. So what went wrong, exactly?’


End file.
